Tiefling Thunder: First Bout
by Al the Bard
Summary: Shinscale Ghaiti is a young tiefling who recently moved to Neverwinter. An encounter with bullies leads to him meeting Thalas Deachron and training at the Academy to become a boxer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The tiefling Shinscale Ghaiti moved quietly down the busy street of Protector's Enclave, holding tightly his longcoat tightly as he watched the people walking and chatting, wondering if they thought anything of his red skin and yellow eyes. Shinscale and his family moved to Neverwinter a month ago and he had started to familiarize himself with the city's streets.

Shinscale picked up his pace as he moved past two young men who loudly boasted of being squires of guards. He made an effort to avoid these two every afternoon since he arrived in Neverwinter. They words were mostly harmless, calling him derogatory names or making claims about his family. Shinscale paid little attention to their words as he had dealt with a few bullies during his younger years in Waterdeep. Although the two boys fancied themselves as squires, Shinscale had briefly watched their movements with swords and figured they were not as attuned to the weapons as they boasted.

Shinscale was about to turn the corner when one of them blocked his path. He was a stout young man with a pimply face, whose he heard was Ranstalf. "What do we have here? We've been trying to talk to you, but you never answer."

"He probably thinks he's better than us because he comes from Waterdeep," the fatter squire said. Shinscale knew this young man's name was Clyd. The squire pointed to the sigils on Shinscale's coat decorated with Waterdhavian sigils. "Doesn't he know that we don't like his kind around here."

Shinscale cocked an eyebrow. "My parents say Neverwinter is a melting pot and the city was repaired because of Waterdeep's resources," he said in his somewhat deep voice. "Now if you excuse me," he began, trying to move around while the other squire took a step toward him.

Ranstalf stood in front of Shinscale pushed him. "Please, you Waterdavians think you're so great." He gave another push before Shinscale held out his hand.

"Please don't do that," Shinscale said, his tone growing more aggressive. He did not like to start fights with other adolescents, but he was not someone who ran from confrontation, even if it would result in a quick effort.

"What?" Ranstalf asked with another push as he grinned. He followed it with a slap to Shinscale's face. The tiefling responded with a punch to the squire's cheek.

Clyd drove his knee into Shinscale's back then held him in place while his friend regained his footing. Gritting his teeth, the other squire connected two slow punches to Shinscale's cheek. The tiefling started to slip from the other squire until two more men ran toward the scene. Shinscale was relieved for a moment, believing they were Neverwinter guards, however his relief was gone when he noticed they were wearing similar attire as his attackers.

Shinscale finally broke free after driving his elbow into the Clyd's chest when he saw another man walking toward them. Unlike the others, this young male was somewhat lankly and had elvish eyes, and sported a facial hair that matched his black hair.

"What's going on here?" the newcomer asked. The squires turned to him while Shinscale broke away from them.

"None of your business, half-breed," shouted Clyd. After taking a breath, he directed the two squires to attack Shinscale. The man who Shinscale assumed was a half-elf blocked the squire's path. He assumed some sort of stance before he blocked a punch before delivering a right hook that sent his foe to the ground,

The other squire caught the half-elf with a jab, causing him to reel back. Shinscale let out a yell and threw a quick punching combination, then drove his right fist into his jaw.

Both squires were on the ground while their companions fled the area. Shinscale glared at both of the hurt squires, who followed suit. Sensing someone behind him, Shinscale swiped his right hand, only for the half-elf to catch it.

"Not bad," the half-elf said as his lip started to swell. "Your technique is a bit raw, but you have some power in your hands. My name is Thalas Deachron."

Shinscale stepped back as he felt a throbbing sensation around his eye. "Thank you for your aid. My name is Shinscale Ghaiti," he said shaking Thalas' hand.

"It is good to meet you Shinscale," Thalas said before noticing a faint trail of blood on the tiefling's lips. "The Academy is down the street. I can take you and have the cut looked at, if you don't mind."

Shinscale nodded and followed Thalas through the street. "Don't mind them," Thalas continued, referring to the squires. "They believe because they are squires they can beat anyone. They will usually stop by the Academy and try to pick a fight with the trainees there. By the way, I haven't seen you much around here. Are you fairly new?"

"My family moved here from Waterdeep a month ago," Shinscale answered as they ventured to a two-story house. "They are spell-casters who moved to Neverwinter at the request of Lord Nevermember."

Thalas nodded as they ventured to a large stone building at the edge of the Enclave. The two stepped inside and Shinscale immediately smelled the sweat from the men and women who were hitting large leather bags and practicing shadow boxing movements. A large canvas ring was in the center of the room where three people were taking turns sparring with each other. He eyes focused on the elvish writing on the wall next to the ring that read "War only in the ring, Peace on Toril."

He continued to follow Thalas through the training area, watching as people greeted him with smiles and waved in between their sets. Thalas stopped at a corner and handed Shinscale a pair of large leather gloves. "We can take care of the cut in a minute. Put these on your hands, we'll spar for a little bit. Don't try to knock me out, just focus on hitting the mitts."

Shinscale placed the gloves over his hands, glancing at the illustrations of competitors in what he assumed were fighting stances while Thalas threw on a pair of large mits over his. He moved his hands back and forth to get a feel for the gloves, then threw some punches, causing loud smacking noises to fill his ears. At Thalas' suggestion, Shinscale started to move back and forth to avoid his punches.

Thalas pointed at the two women in the ring who were sparring in the ring. "Try to get in a stance and move around from side to side, then maybe try and throw some punches."

Shinscale threw several short combinations, allowing Thalas to catch them. For a moment, he thought of the squires and started throwing more force into his jabs. He threw one last punch into the mit that caused Thalas to step back. "Not bad Shinscale, you have some strength beyond your punches, which my father says you cannot teach -"

"But you can refine it," said a deep voice from the back of the room. Shinscale watched as a tall man approached them. He had a similar face as Thalas' only his hair was silver and his chest was bigger. "My name is Jacen Deachron," the man said, shaking Shinscale's glove. "I am Thalas' father. Judging by your movements, you haven't really boxed before, have you."

Shinscale shook his head, but Jacen smiled. "We all have to start somewhere. I run the Academy here. We teach other types of combat, like wrestling, kicking and pankatorian. We also do a little bit of weapons training and even books where you can research fighting techniques, but that is just the tip of mountain. People come to the Academy for anything, from researching magic and cooking classes, to finding a safe place to rest."

Thalas smiled and walked away while Jacen continued, "Thalas is one of the boxers who train here. There are others who would be willing to help you, if you would be interested."

Thalas brought back the water and gave Shinscale a cup of water and a bandage with salve. "I can come and help you spar, I spend a lot of time at the Academy."

"Sometimes too much time," Jacen said with a proud smile. "What do you say Shinscale, would you be willing to train here with us?"

Shinscale was quiet for a moment. He had never seen boxing in Waterdeep, though he heard about it from others and even seen someone demonstrate hand movements.

The tiefling unlaced his gloves. "Thank you for the offer, but I must speak with my parents first. I don't know what they would say."

* * *

Shinscale quietly entered his home as the sweet smell of sulfur filled the air. He peered into the small living room where his father Creed was reading his spellbook, one of the many the elder had on the shelves scattered throughout their home. Shinscale had his father's blood-red skin, but the elder tiefling's hair was curly and grey.

Creed peered from his spellbook and smiled at his son, then immediately noticed the small cut on Shinscale's chin. "Oh son, did you get hurt? I hope you got in a swing or two."

"Was it those bullies?" yelled a voice from the back room. Shinscale watched as his mother Holina emerged, wearing her purple robes that matched her skin.

Shinscale smiled and nodded as his mother examined the cut. "This was treated with an interesting salve," she said. "Did a cleric help you?"

"It was my new friend Thalas, I went with him to the Academy," Shisncale said. He told his parents the story of the fight and Thalas' involvement that led to his arrival at the Academy. He explained Thalas and Jacen showed him some sparring and boxing techniques.

Holina bit her lip but Creed smiled. "I am glad to hear you made a friend Shinscale and it sounds like you will be able to handle yourself the next time those boys hurt you."

Shinscale nodded. "Yes, and Jacen offered to train me how to box and maybe train me."

Creed blew into his pipe but Holina shook her head. "Boxing? That is a violent sport. Why would you want to engage in a grueling sport like that?" She started to breathe heavily while Creed took her by the arm. "Shinscale, supper is prepared for you, darling we need to talk."

Shinscale ate his meal of spiced potatoes and roasted chicken, attempting to drown out the voices of his parents in the other room. Creed argued for their son to take up boxing while Holina was set against Shinscale from training, saying the sport breeds violent men and leaves them poor and alone.

Shinscale spent the next hour, nibbling on his food and quietly practicing his arm movements at the dinner table. He watched his father enter the room looking tired. "Your mother is asleep, she is just worried."

Shinscale shook his head. "She doesn't want me to box, I know it's a violent sport and I realize she's not a fan of it but -"

Creed held up his hand to interrupt his son. "Your grandfather, your mother's father, was a boxer who competed in Waterdeep. She grew up and admired him, and competing in the ring gave him the means to provide her with a good life. But she said the life of a boxer can be too much. She says he fought for too long and his body was too beat up."

Shinscale looked surprised. "Mother has never said anything about this before."

"It is a subject she doesn't like to discuss," Creed continued. "I met him once. It was during a time when he was living with his fellow pugilists in an apartment. He had enough money for him and his friends to have a good life, but his body was weak from the punishment he took from his days in the ring."

Shinscale sighed "Is mother worried I will down this path? Are you worried?"

Creed smiled. "There are many boxers who have made good lives for themselves. Even the Open Lord herself was a fighter in the ring. Once you become an adult, life is what you make it, my only request is if you pursue boxing, you also pursue other avenues that can help you make a living. But I'm not too worried. it sounds like this Academy and your new friend can provide you with a good road map in life."

Shinscale watched his father stand and begin to walk toward the master bedroom. "Give your mother some time, I think she'll come around," Creed said before he walked into his bedroom.

After watching his father disappeared, Shinscale went to his own bed. It did not take him long to fall asleep and his dreams were filled with dreams of standing in the ring and sparring with Thalas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shinscale spent the next two weeks training at the Academy. Each day was similar, he would start out running through Protector's Enclave with Thalas and his friends, Ashe Serryano and Mercer Silvershield.

Ashe Serryano, whose hair was blond, was similar to Thalas in that she had elvish features. Thalas told Shinscale she aspired to be a commander for the city's watch and was training at the Academy to improve her fighting skills.

Mercer was was a spellcaster who trained in boxing and wrestling to improve his conditioning for his magical abilities.

After they returned to the Academy, Mercer would work with Shinscale on different grappling techniques. At first, Shinscale was perplexed as to how grappling movements would help his boxing skills, but as he went through the motions and holds with Mercer, Shinscale felt he was getting a good workout, particularly in his muscles.

Once he was finished stretching with Mercer, Shinscale would practice weapons with Ashe and Thalas, preferring to use a greatsword. The lesson was reminiscent of the few weapons lessons he received from his parents' friends in Waterdeep. He also noted how swinging a greatsword helped stretch his arm muscles even more.

After a midday meal, Shinscale would spar with all three fellow trainees. He worked with Thalas on different repetitions of strikes and counterpunches. After Thalas was finished, Ashe laced up her gloves and sparred with him. Shinscale noted Ashe's precise movements and hand speed kept him on his toes. He sparred with Mercer, who unlike him, Thalas and Ashe, primarily led with his right hand and right foot forward when he boxed.

On Shinscale's fifth day at the academy, the four were having lunch and discussing their plans for the afternoon when they heard yelling from the door. Thalas and Shinscale recognized the squires they fought days ago.

"Back for more?" Thalas said as he, Shinscale, Ashe and Mercer approached them. "Or have you come to ask to train here?"

Clyd shook his head and sneered. "Why would we train at dump like this place. It takes any kind of trash apparently." He turned to Shinscale and added. "It's good you're training here, maybe you can give us more of a challenge.

Shinscale raised an eyebrow. "Thalas and I both gave you a beating yesterday. I haven't been training much, but I'm sure the next whipping I give you will be easier for me."

Clyd stepped forward and swing his fist at Shinscale, who intercepted it and punched him in the jaw, sending him back. One of the other squires drew a knife. Shinscale blocked the attack, unintentionally cutting the squire in the process.

Blood was trickling down his chin as Jacen came forward. "I've told you boys that you're not to come here and start fights. Now leave before I contact the guard."

The squires left, vowing to bring Neverwinter's finest men to arrest him while Shinscale stood quietly. He felt Jacen's hand on his shoulder. "If you're really itching for a fight, we'll just have to escalate your training a bit to get you ready for the next event," Thalas said.

Jacen crossed his arms. "That is going to be weeks from now, but if you're eager for some action, there is a fight card at the Arena this weekend."

"As for getting Shinscale a fight. Let me speak with the Commission," Jacen said. "Even if you don't fight Shinscale, you can least corner everyone."

"That would be great," Shinscale said. "I don't know how I am going to tell my parents."

* * *

Shinscale stepped through the door, nervous at how he was going to tell his parents while Thalas walked behind him. He had insisted Shinscale he speak with his parents while his father left to speak to the guards about the attack. The boys found Creed, sitting in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Hello son, I heard you were in a fight," Creed said as the boys moved closer to him.

Shinscale bit his lip while Thalas introduced himself. "It's an honor to meet you sir, I am Thalas Deacrhon."

Creed shook the boy's hand. "I know who you are. Thank you for helping my son, though when he told us he was training at the Academy, I didn't realize you were teaching him to use his skills to attack innocent squires."

The boys were silent as the elder tiefling grinned and shook his head and laughed. "Boys, I am merely jesting. The guards came to talk to me about the squires trying to pick a fight with you. That is not how the boys told it, but the guards said they had seen them starting fights before."

Shinscale and Thalas sighed in relief but Creed shook his head once more. "Your mother still isn't keen on you boxing, Shinscale, and she didn't take the news as well, but hopefully a few days in Waterdeep will take her mind off of things. I will be joining her shortly.

"I see," Shinscale said, eager to tell him about his potential first fight, then shook his head. "It's nothing."

Creed titled his chin, eager to hear what his son had to say.

"Shinscale has the opportunity to fight in his first bout, if my father can talk to the commission," Thalas said.

Creed smiled. "This is wonderful, I wish you had said something sooner, I would like to see you fight if you have the chance. When does your fight take place?"

"It's not official, it may not be even a fight," Shinscale answered, his voice growing more excited with each word.

Creed shrugged. "Hopefully your mother and I will be in Neverwinter before then." He noticed the worried look on his son's face and added. "Remember what I said before."

"Mother will come around," Shinscale said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

With his parents out of Neverwinter, Shinscale continued to train at the Academy during the day while having dinner at home with Thalas joining him. On the third day, Jacen invited them to watch the boxing matches in the evening at the Neverwinter Arena. The two met Mercer and Ashe, who had saved them seats in the front row near the ring.

Shinscale watched as a burly orc stood in the ring, wearing a jerkin over his breeches. "That's Brazen Doomfist," he overheard Ashe saying.

A chorus of cheers rained from the crowd, which surprised Shinscale. There were orcs in Neverwinter, many of them living in the Trade District, which had recovered after the occupation of warriors from the Many Arrows kingdom. He was also surprised at how calm and poised the orc was as fans started chanting his name.

"He's pretty good on his feet," Thalas said as more cheers echoed through the crowd, signaling the coming of Doomfist's opponent. All four turned to see a slender robed figure walking through the crowd. His sky blue robes flowed behind him as he emerged from the crowd and entered the ring.

The fighter removed his robe, revealing his slender figure and elvish features. Like the orc, he wore pants and gloves.

"Basalorn Oronar," Mercer said with a sigh in his voice. "He's Bas for short."

Shinscale stared at the ring as a halfling referee in gold robes stood in the center and introduced both fighters, resulting in boos for Doomfist and cheers for Bas. She then cautioned both competitors to keep it fair as they touched their gloves and went back to the corner.

As soon as a bell sounded, Shinscale watched as Bas moved forward and started swarming him with punches. Doomfist managed to land two shots to Bas' cheek, but the elf moved to the left and caught the orc with a combination to the body.

Bas threw another flurry at Doomfist before the bell rang to end the first round. Shinscale noticed how one portion of the crowd chanted for Bas while others were cheering for Doomfist.

"I expected this Doomfist to be more of the aggressor and Bas to be more of the defensive type fighter," Shinscale said to his friends. He had not seen this type of fighting style when he sparred with his friends.

"Bas is known for swarming his opponents," Thalas said. "It's a good strategy if you don't mind getting hit a few times. Fans love watching Bas because he just unleashes barrages on his opponents and can take a hit and keep on standing. Doomfist is only a few fights into his career, but he's not bad. Both of them have trained at the Academy before, though they run their own camps in different cities."

The four friends watched the fight in silence while the rest of the crowd cheered as Bas continued to control the fight in the next two rounds. In the fourth round, Bas delivered a fast left hook that sent Doomfist to the floor. The halfing referee checked on the orc as he rose to his feet. To Shinscale's surprise, Doomfist shook his head and waved his arms, signaling he was done with the match.

A few voices from the audience booed while someone called the orc a coward. Shinscale watched his friends grow irritated at those words. "They don't realize that just because he said no, doesn't mean he's a coward," Ashe said.

"Bas outmatched him throughout the fight, it would have been foolish for him to continue," Mercer said. "The referee would have stopped it anyways.

"This is only Doomfist's fourth fight," Ashe snapped.

The crowd started to clap as Bas embraced Doomfist and raised his arm. The two fighters bowed before they left the ring together.

"An elf and an orc leaving the ring together, who would think?" asked a fan close to the group.

Thalas chuckled and turned to Shinscale. "Bas has fought opponents of all races and shows them the most respect, even orcs. War only in the ring."

The four friends waited for the next fight as several screams and flashes of light came from the back of the crowd, followed by roars. Shinscale watched as several robed figures went through the crowd and attacked the audience. "Cultists?" Thalas asked, his elvish eyes spotting, the dragon sigil on the robes of some of the men.

The robed figures shot lightning bolts, hitting several crowd members. A man in robed approached the four as Mercer cast a spell, hitting the man with missiles of light.

Ashe took her and swung it across the cultist's face, knocking him to the floor. Another cultist stood behind him until Shinscale delivered three punches to his body while Thalas followed it with a right hook across the jaw. He and Shinscale grabbed swords off the cultists unconscious bodies.

Thalas was about to offer Ashe his sword when she swung her chair at another cultist, knocking him off his feet.

Shinscale led them out of the fray when they found Doomfist and Bas with a pile of robed bodies around them. The orc moved with lighting speed, landing three of four punches and one kick across his opponent's jaw. He groaned as one last cultists stood before him, only for Bas to knock him back with a mace.

The four trainees approached the fighters and Shinscale watched as Bas chanted a prayer and light washed over Doomfist. The orc smiled as he shook Bas' hands. "Your punches were harder than theirs," he laughed.

"I'd be disappointed otherwise," Bas said before he noticed the orc looking back. He turned and smiled at Thalas. "Good evening Thalas, Ashe and Mercer. I'm glad you made it out of the audience." His gaze stopped at the tiefling.

"This is Shinscale, he started training with us not too long ago," Thalas introduced. Shinscale shook both Bas' and Doomfist's hands.

"When his first fight?" asked Doomfist, before he greeted Mercer and Ashe.

"Hopefully soon," Shinscale answered. "Jacen said he would speak to the commission."

A ringing of cries filled the air as Bas held his mace. "You four should get back to the Academy. I will meet you there."

Thalas nodded and urged his friends to follow him. Shinscale took one last look at the fighters before he left with his companions.

* * *

The four arrived at the Academy to find several guards surrounding the building. A woman who Shinscale noticed had charcoal-colored skin and elvish features ran over and hugged Thalas, saying she is glad he was safe. Shinscale was surprised when Thalas called her mother and asked what was wrong.

Thalas' mother explained the Academy was attacked after she and his father left for the evening and pointed to the guards who were investigating the scene. Shinscale and Ashe noticed several runes along the walls while Mercer shook his head. "The cultists attacked here, it must have been when we were at the Arena."

"The outside was burned, but the guards tell me the inside was ransacked," Thalas' mother continued. She noticed Shinscale and forced a smile. "So you're the Shinscale my son and husband have been talking about. My name is Raina Deacrhon."

"It's great to meet you," Shinscale said. "What did you mean to say it was ransacked?" he asked.

Raina shook her head. "The guards said some of the equipment was ruined, but we can fix that. Also some of the medals were stolen from the wall."

One of the guards stepped forward and presented a note. Raina read it, then handed it to Thalas. "It seems you have an invitation to the Blacklake District."

Thalas stared at the note addressed to him and Shinscale. He showed the tiefling, who assumed it was from the group of squires. The note invited them to come to the Blacklake District for one last fight to retrieve their prize as well as a chance at retribution.

He was about to speak when his mother said. "I know what you're thinking, but the answer is no Thalas. Medals can be replaced, sons and daughters cannot be replaced."

"Yes mother," Thalas answered as she walked away.

"How long before we leave for the Blacklake District?" asked Mercer as soon as Raina was out of earshot.

"Soon," Thalas whispered to his friends. Shinscale cocked an eyebrow, surprised his friend would defy his parents.

"You'll understand when we get to the Blacklake District," Thalas added, as if reading his friend's mind.

* * *

The four friends made their way through the Blacklake District. Thalas and Ashe met with a beggar who led them to a small house at the end of the street. Unlike most of the houses in the District, this structure appeared to be in good condition. Mercer pointed to the Cult of the Dragon symbol on the wall before Thalas and Shinscale burst through the door. They found a small dining area where four adolescents turned to them.

"It looks like you made it," Clyd said as he emerged from the shadows, arrogantly showing off three medals around his neck.

Thalas stepped forward and drew his sword. "Cute, you have thirty seconds to give us back our medals."

"Why don't you make us," Clyd said as his companions rose to their feet. Before they could move, Mercer blinded them with a spell. Ashe, Shinscale and Thalas all moved forward and dropped them with knees to the chest. Clyd started to run upstairs as Shinscale chased him.

The squire drew a dagger and swiped it, only for Shinscale to dodge and draw his greatsword. He arced the blade, making a cut across the squire's shoulder. Clyd moved back, only to stumble. Shinscale caught the squire with the hilt of his blade and caught him on the jaw.

When Shinscale brought him downstairs, Thalas took the medals from around his neck. After pausing for a moment, he punched the squire twice before Shinscale dropped him. "You deserve worse for what you did at the Academy" Thalas said.

Clyd shook his head as Shinscale grabbed him once more and removed a small brooch from his pocket. "Give that back!" the squire shouted as the tiefling handed it to Thalas.

"You stole from us first," Ashe remarked as he stared at the item. "So you've been working with the Cult of the Dragon this whole time."

Shinscale shook his head. "They must have been in on the attack with the Cult at the arena. They saw us there and must have decided to sack the Academy while we were away."

"I told you we would make you pay for hurting us," Clyd said as Shinscale threw him to the ground as several members of the Neverwinter Guard entered the building.

Thalas showed the guards the medals as the squire continued to curse at him and the tiefling. "It was them, they took the medals and damaged the Academy," Thalas said.

The guards grabbed the squire and his henchmen as Thalas handed medals to Ashe and Mercer. As they left, Thalas handed his medal to Shinscale. The tiefling stared at it for a moment, noting the date and location of Waterdeep and event etched on the front of medal.

"Rumble in Waterdavia." He read the words before turning to Thalas and adding. "You won from one of your bouts?"

"Not just any bout, but my first one," Thalas said quietly. "I try not to put such things on a pedestal, but my mother and father watched me win this. It has a lot of good memories."

Shinscale nodded. "I take it those medals you gave Ashe and Mercer held the same significance."

Thalas nodded as well. "Yes, and it seems you will have a chance to win one as well. I was going to wait to tell you this, but my father said he was able to get a fight for you at the next event in Neverwinter."

Shinscale's eyes lit up as he smiled. "I don't know what to say. How long until the event?"

"It will be in two weeks time," Thalas said. "We will start developing a specific training routine for you in the morning, but you need your rest. I will ask my mother if I can stay at your house since your parents are still in Waterdeep."

"You already eat enough of our food," Shinscale added with jest. Thalas smiled back and walked out of the building.

Shinscale was all smiles as he followed his friends back to the Academy. A rush of adrenaline ran through his veins. He was going to compete in his first fight. Although he trusted Thalas to develop a training routine and provide him with advice leading up to his first fight, he did not want to wait until morning to start the prepreration for the fight.

He wanted to start training right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shinscale spent the next ten days training at the Academy. He continued his routine of conditioning in the morning, followed by sparring in the afternoon. Thalas had told him he was unable to learn the identity of his opponent, a common thing for an athlete competing in their first fight, so he focused on providing Shinscale with additional sparring. In the days leading up to the fight, Ashe recommended they focus on a lighter training schedule leading up to the fight.

Bas had also stopped by the Academy to provide Shinscale some advice on what he referred to as the "Swarmer Style" of boxing that focused on landing several punches to an opponent while taking damage. Shinscale developed an affinity for the style since he preferred to hit his opponents hard and quick while eating a punch of two..

On the night of the fight, Shinscale and Thalas arrived at the arena, both of them with butterflies in their stomachs as they walked through the halls. The nervousness stemmed from events of the past night, combined with the tiefling's first bout. Both took a deep breath and smiled at each other as Bas approached them. He asked Shinscale to demonstrate the swarmer stance, to which the tiefling did while moving a little bit.

"Don't move too much - " Bas started as he led Thalas and Shinscale into the arena and down the halls. They met Ashe outside of the locker room where they found several fighters and their cornermen preparing for their bouts.

As the other fighters started leaving the locker room, Ashe started placing cloth over Shinscale's hands while Thalas gave him a massage to loosen his shoulders. Mercer entered the room and behind him, two older tieflings.

Shinscale was about to jump out of his chair to greet his parents when Ashe slapped his hands, telling him to stay put.

Creed and Mercer watched Shinscale for a moment while Hollina said nothing. After Thalas finished his shoulders Hollina asked the room. "May I have a moment alone with my son?"

She glanced at Creed who smiled at Mercer, Ashe and Thalas. "Come children, I will tell you about our trip to Waterdeep."

The trio followed the elder tiefling out the door as Hollina stared at her son for a moment. Shinscale sighed as he finally met his mother's gaze. "Father told me your father was a fighter."

"He was the best, or at least I thought so," she said. "I used to watch him train for hours. He was so happy in the ring. It was his favorite thing in the world, other than me."

Shinscale nodded as she continued," He made enough money to retire and we spent most of my childhood together. He returned to the ring when he was older. He still had good hands and a spring in his step, but his body could not take as much punishment as he used to."

Hollina closed her eyes to what Shinscale assumed were flashes of her childhood and his legacy flooding through her mind. "Father said he returned to the ring because he needed the money and his body became damaged from the fights," the younger tiefling said.

Hollina shook her head. "I wanted to follow in his footsteps, but your grandfather was not going to let his baby girl be a prizefighter. She was going to attend magic school, which I did, but it was not cheap. I did not have enough gold to study under great magicians, so he took it upon himself to fight in order to earn me the money. I pleaded with him not to, but he said only the best for his girl.

She walked over to her bag and reached inside it. "He passed away shortly before you were born, but he had a smile on his deathbed. He was surrounded by friends - true friends - and fans who offered their condolences."

Shinscale watched as his mother withdrew a black robe and a pair of black gloves. Hollina presented the gifts to her son. "When I heard you were training at the Academy, your father and I made plans for Waterdeep to reclaim my father's robes and gloves," she began with tears in her eyes. "He would want you to have them."

Hollina handed Shinscale the robe. He stared at it, noting the tiny lighting bolts weaved into the fabric. On the back were dwarven runes spelling out "Lightning."

Shinscale embraced his mother, who held him tightly. He thanked her repeatedly before asking," Lighting?"

"That was his nickname," Hollina said, wiping tears from her cheek. "Every great fighter receives a nickname, usually from their peers. Who knows, you might have one of your own some day."

Shinscale hugged his mother once more when Thalas' voice came from the other side of the door. "Excuse me Miss Holina, Shinscale's fight is up next and we don't want him to be late."

* * *

"Nice robe," Shinscale heard Thalas whisper as they walked to the ring. The tiefling glanced throughout the crowd, his parents in the front row next to the Deacrhons. There were other fans in the crowd, some of them cheering for him as the announcer revealed he was from Neverwinter.

After Shinscale entered the ring, he watched his opponent, a tall broad shouldered human whose name was Jarek from Longsaddle. He wore blood-red pants that matched his gloves.

The two fighters walked to the center of the ring. The adrenaline in Shinscale's blood swelled as the referee was explaining the rules and to keep the fight clean. When they touched gloves as instructed, Jarek wished him luck and walked back to his corner.

Shinscale stood in his corner, watching his opponent until the bell sounded. The tiefling moved forward as Jarek started to weave, then ate two punches. Jarek moved to his left, only for Shinscale to catch him with two right jabs and a strong left, sending his opponents to the ropes.

The tiefling moved close causing Jarek to land a stiff right jab and a left punch to Shinscale's midsection, causing him to fall to a knee. Shinscale heard the referee's count and made it to his feet just as the bell ended.

Shinscale walked back to his corner, still feeling the blow from Jarek's punch and his lip was lightly bleeding. He heard Thalas' advice about watching out for Jarek's counterattack, then took a swig of water as the bell rang.

Jarek started the round as the aggressor, walking through Shinscale's first two punches, but stopped when the tiefling landed a right across his jaw. The human countered with two quick hooks to Shinscale's face, causing the tiefling to answer with a three-punch combination that knocked him down.

Shinscale stepped back as the referee started the count for Jarek, who quickly rose to his feet. After the referee resumed the fight, Shinscale landed a shot to Jarek's temple, causing him to go down again. The tiefling felt his adrenaline surge as the referee reached eight when Jarek was once again to his feet. He followed him around the ring, landing two body shots while Jarek blocked his last two punches.

After the bell rang, Shinscale walked to his corner, hearing Thalas' words," That was a good round, but he is going to try to move and goad you into a trap. Don't fall for it."

"And don't get too frustrated," Ashe added as Shinscale took a swig of water. "But don't stand there and do nothing. Most likely the crowd will boo and he will try something, that's when you hit him."

"If all else fails, dance a little bit," Mercer said as he massaged Shinscale's shoulders before he left the ring. During the third round, Shinscale missed two punches as Jarek stepped back and hit him with a jab. He realized Thalas was right as he stepped into a quick flurry from Jarek.

Shinscale evaded another Jarek's punches before he landed a left into the human's chest. He landed another quick shot to the face before Jarek started to move away. The tiefling followed his friends' advice to stay active and appear like he was trying to pursue him.

A chorus of boos rained from the audience as Jarek stepped forward and threw two punches at Shinscale, one missing and the other landing on his chin. Shinscale hit a right cross, then swarmed him with several lefts and rights until the bell sounded.

The referee stepped into the middle, causing Shinscale to back off. Jarek embraced the tiefling before he went to meet his corner. "That was great," Thalas said as he, Ashe and Mercer entered the ring and placed his robe over him.

Both corners stood back and grabbed each fighter's hand. Several cheers echoed through the crowd as Shinscale felt his hand being raised. He smiled as Jarek placed a medal around his neck and shook his hand. The tiefling was all smiles as he left the ring and went to his parents, who he held tightly.

* * *

Shinscale placed his medal on the wall with the others, then turned to Thalas, who nodded before letting out a yawn. "It's been awhile since we have had new trophies on the wall, but you didn't have to keep it up there. You could take it home."

"I will take it home when I have something to replace it," Shinscale said. "So with my first fight, where do I go from here? I know there are numerous champions out there, but the road to championships is a long one."

Thalas nodded as he and Shinscale sat at the edge of the ring. "It is indeed. Toril is full of challenges for competitors like us. I believe father said the Silver Marshes are going to hold the Gloves Tournament. I'm sure it would be a great experience for all of us."

"Yes it would," Shinscale said before letting out a yawn of his own.

"Perhaps we should wait a day to train," Thalas said as he noticed the morning sun peak through the window. "I also wanted to ask you about your robe. Lighting was your grandfather's nickname?"

Shinscale nodded as he stepped into the ring. "Mother said all great fighters have nicknames, but their peers give it to them."

"I've been thinking about that," Thalas said as he joined Shinscale in the ring. "Fighters don't usually give them their own nicknames. Sometimes it comes from the crowd. But like championships, your nickname will come in time."

Shinscale shook his head as he tossed his friend a pair of sparring gloves. "Until then, I guess we train for the next fight."

Thalas smiled as they entered the ring and started preparing for Shinscale's next bout.


End file.
